Invader Kim
by invader-kim1
Summary: Invader Kim is Zim's twin. They're enemies, and Kim's been sent to take over Earth instead of Zim, who's been at it for a long time. Prologue.


Invader Kim  
  
Some humans wonder if they are the only beings in existance. If there was any other sentient life forms out there. 714 light-years away, lies the planet of Irk, where the sky is forever red. The Irken government is comprised of the Almighty Tallest, the severe rulers of the Irken race. Each Irken day, from the child farms, an Irken newborn is brought to the Tallest to be given their assignment. Now and then, two Irken children are harvested on the same day. The twins. On the day of Invading Irken Year 7769, the twins Zim and Kim were harvested and brought to the Tallest. They were assigned the planets, to Kim, Al'bahaca, and to Zim, Earth. They were equipped with Voot cruisers and after a year, were ready to go out and invade. Unfortunately, for Zim, Kim whizzed through her planets and was ready to become the fabled White Taller. After she finished her special assignment. "Take over Earth for Zim, and once invaded, bring Zim back here. It's time we had a little chat." Of course, Kim had no choice but to listen to the Tallest. Bowing her way out of the room, she took off in her new ship, the M-13 Arrowhead...  
  
"Kaan!" Kim called across the M-13's comm-link. A plasma screen sizzled into existance before her, and her helper droid's orange face appeared on it, pulsating gently. "Yes." Kaan answered, a hint of metallic in his voice. "We're about 9K out of Irk's orbit. I want you to back up the ether drive. Prepare to planet jump." Orders snapped out of Kim's mouth. She was a born leader and loathed lack of speed. "Right away. Is that all?" "Heat up the weapons. Something's up on radar and I don't like it." "Right away." The plasma screen winked out of existance and Kim sighed, relaxing in her pilot's chair. The feel of switches, dials, and wires around her made her feel comfortable, as if she was back home, back in the child farm, in her personal pod filled with warm pink goo. Ah, that was the life. A loud buzzing filled the small cabin. Radar flashed red and Kim sat bolt upright, blue eyes glowing purple in the blood-red glow. "Kaan, we've got trouble..." Her words died on her forked tongue. A fleet of fighters sucked her breath out of her lungs. They were blacker that her stealthed ship, swifter than even a Taller's shuttle, and so organized a thin laser couldn't penetrate their defenses without being traced, targeted, and fired without warning. Kaan's voice sounded in her comm-link on her ear. "Kim, we've got trouble. According to the scan, these are fighters of the Kleric race, sent to attack Irk. They're powered by fire, so we've got an advantage there with our tyrelliam, but they've got better weapons than this ship." And as if reading her thoughts, "No, we can't call Who and get an upgrade. They take hours to install and we'd be blown to pieces before the message even went through." And the worst thing was, Kaan was right. Invader Who was an old school friend of Kim's, expert technician that she was, she upgraded all of Kim's equipment and I.D. Paks. Unfortunately, even Who couldn't help now. To install a new weapon would be suicide. Kim slid down the 'Net moniter on her earpiece and scanned the fleet's weapons. "Kaan, what are our options?" Kim's scan was indeed showing that their enemy's weapons were in fact, greatly superior to her own. It would take some good shooting to bring one of them down. "Well, we can either fight them or do an ether jump, but the ether drive isn't warm enough." Kaan was sounding scared. Great. All Kim needed was a frightened 'bot to give her confidence. It was time to make one of those stupid, stereotypical leader-like decisions. "Prepare to jump." It was all she could think of. Obviously, Kaan thought she was insane. "What! You mean to tell me that we're going to attempt an ether jump on a cold ether drive? You're insane!" Kaan's orange eyes glowed furiously. "Listen. Either heat up the ether drive as fast as you can to reduce the risk of failing, or panic like a baby, make me nervous, and potentially cause us to crash." "Well, put that way..." Kaan trailed off and Kim heard the ether drive humming as tyrelliam fuel was pumped into it's fuel compartment. Kim now focused on the jump. She gave instructions to the computer. "Computer, destination : Earth. Activate ether drive, authorization equals 10.0.0.100." A tingle went up her spine. Her green skin paled as the leader of the squadron turned her way. "Kaan, stap yourselves in. It's going to be a hard ride." The ether drive kicked in. 


End file.
